Dragon and Onigiri Love
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: Hatori and Tohru are happily married! What really goes on in their everyday life? The story of love....Toriru love! Changed rating for lemons in future chapters.....
1. Ch 1: Morning

**__**

Disclaimer: It hurts me to say this, but...I don't own Fruits Basket...They belong to Natsuki Takaya (lucky) Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 1- Morning

"Good morning sweetie," Hatori gently kissed Tohru as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning! Sleep well? Today's a big day you know!," Tohru piped up as she grabbed two ceramic cups from the cabinet over her head.

"A big day? Today?," Hatori grabbed the coffee from the fridge and set it on the counter.

"Yeah! Today's the day we're going to clean your office!," Tohru put a spoon of coffee in each cup before handing it back to Hatori.

"You don't have to help me clean my office. It's perfectly fine the way it is.," Hatori said as he shut the fridge door and sat down at the table with his cup of coffee. Tohru sat across from him.

"I will clean that office! You're too busy with work in there, it never gets cleaned," Tohru took a sip of coffee.

"Well, maybe it is a little messy. But when do I have time to clean it anyway?," Hatori spoke quietly to his wife.

"You are too busy taking care of your patients, you never clean. On top of it all, you only have one day off. Even a doctor needs his rest; you know?," Tohru stated with her fist in the air.

"I get enough sleep to keep me going. But, I suppose, we could clean it today if you like," Hatori gave a slight smile to his wife.

"Okay. We'll go right after breakfast. Thank god it's only across from here," Tohru said, remembering that she was now living in Hatori's house across from his doctor's office.

They had built an extra two rooms to the house, making five rooms total. They had a very spacious house that was calm. They had finally confessed their love and gotten married. Kyo got married to Kagura, who he eventually professed his love for. Yuki got married to Arisa Uotani. They made a great pair! After all, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru are 21 years of age now.

"Ok honey," Hatori leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before letting her know that he was going to get dressed. He picked out a random suit from his closet- something Tohru was used to seeing him in. When he walked back doen the stairs, he got yelled at:

"Hatori! Get that suit off now!," Tohru grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs.

"What's wrong with the suit?," Hatori followed her, confused.

"Listen. It's your day off today! You are going to wear something I pick! He,he!," Tohru pulled him into his room and opened his closet. (He still has his own room, and Tohru has hers- but they sleep in the same room. In case you were wondering!)

"But I don't wanna...," Hatori gave her a cute look and pouted.

"Yes you are! Wear this. Today I'm in control mister!," Tohru gave him some clothes. It was a pair of long, black slacks and a button-up, white shirt with short sleeves. Then, Tohru walked to his draw, opened it and gave him a gold bracelet to wear.

"Do I have to wear the bracelet?," Hatori asked her.

"Yes you are. Kyo was nice enough to buy it for you. And look! I have a matching one!," Tohru rolled up her sleeve to show him the gold bracelet on her wrist.

"Okay. I'll wear it for you. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes," Hatori took the bracelet and clothes and walked to the bathroom. Tohru walked back downstairs to the kitchen to wash the coffee cups. When she finished, she turned around to go to the living room and saw Hatori standing in the doorway. His hands were in his pockets and he was smiling at her.

"What do you think?," He smiled at Tohru. Tohru walked up to him and grabbed him in a hug:

"As handsome as ever!," she reached up and pulled him into a kiss that he gratefully accepted. Finally, after some heavy kissing, they broke apart.

"So; let's go now?," Tohru looked at him with a cute little face.

"Let's go.," Hatori grabbed his keys and walked out of the house with Tohru following.

* * *

**_Rate and Review please! I'd like to get some ideas for the next chapter! _**


	2. Ch 2: Dust

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...oh wait! I do own this yummy teriyaki! MINE!**

Ch. 2- Dust

"Damn Hatori! It's so dusty in here! I thought you used this room!," Tohru exclaimed as she and Hatori walked into an exam room.

"I don't use this room at all. I use the two other exam rooms and keep this in case of an emergency," Hatori looked around to find how dusty it really was.

"Some good it will do in an emergency!," Tohru stated as she walked around, opening cabinets,"Do you use any of this stuff?" She opened a large cabinet with syringes, bandages, gauzes, antiseptic liquid and countless other things.

"I used too...well, the syringes, bandages and gauzes could still be used. I don't know about the antiseptic liquid though..," Hatori looked over the cabinet.

"Well, I'm going to start here! I'll dust this room while you organize the cabinets for things you need; ok?," Tohru walked out of the room to get a duster and some Windex(tm). Hatori started organizing the cabinets, sorting out things he could use and things he couldn't. Tohru walked in:

"I'm back- ACHOO!," Tohru walked in and sneezed.

"Bless you!," Hatori smiled at her.

"Thank you," Tohru started dusting the tables and chairs in the room. She continued dusting until she sneezed again, louder:

"ACHOO! Oh lord...," Tohru grabbed her nose.

"Are you okay?," Hatori turned around on the chair he was working in.

"I forgot! I'm- ACHOO!," Tohru sneezed mid-sentence again.

"You're what?," Hatori couldn't understand the last word she said.

"Allergic to dust! ACHOO!," Tohru sneezed again, her whole face turning red out of embarassment.

"It's okay. You go take a rest and I'll finish up this room.," Hatori smiled slightly at the red-faced girl.

"No. I'm going to help- ACHOO!," Tohru said before sneezing again.

"No you are not. If you are allergic, you need to leave this room that's filled with dust before your allergies get worse.," Hatori stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"But-," Tohru got cut off.

"No. Doctor's orders. Now go outside, I'm almost done anyway.," Hatori lead her to the door and she left after smiling at him. After another ten minutes of heavy dusting and cleaning, Hatori walked out of the room with a large box in his hands. Looking around for Tohru, he found her in another exam room, sitting on the table, reading a book. She looked up at Hatori when he entered the room:

"Finish? Hey; what's in that box?," Tohru jumped off the table and put her book down.

"Just a bunch of new syringes," Hatori put the box on the table before Tohru peered in it. She drew back quickly seeing the needles.

"Eeewww...sharp things," she winced at the thought. Hatori chuckled at her as she moved away from the box.

"I'm guessing you don't like needles?," Hatori was going to have some fun with Tohru today!

"No. Absolutely, positively not! Who does?," Tohru threw her hands in the air.

"Me.," Hatori gave her an evil smile.

"That's just because you're a doctor so it doesn't bother you. But, unlike you, I hate them!," Tohru said as she sat on the exam table again. Hatori, deciding to be a little daring today, walked over to the box and pulled out one wrapped syringe. He sat next to Tohru on the table with an evil smirk on his face.

"Hatori, what are you doing?!," Tohru screamed when she saw the needle in his hand.

"Today, we are going to conquer your fears," Hatori unwrapped the needle and walked to a closet. He got a vial of saline solution and a prep pad and sat back down next to Tohru.

"Hatori! Do **not** touch me with that thing!," Tohru squeaked.

"Come on, it's harmless," Hatori filled the needle with the colorless liquid and turned to face Tohru.

"What did you put in it anyway?," Tohru had a look of horror on her face.

"Saline solution."

"You know I don't have one clue about what that is!," Tohru looked at him, cocking her head to one side.

"It's a mixture of salt and water that is used in your body daily. If you had extra in your body, like this syringe, it would be completely harmless," Hatori explained to the girl.

"I hope that you're not planning on giving me that.," Tohru shuddered.

"What if I am? You have to get over it one day.," Hatori smiled at the girl.

"No I don't!," Tohru said loudly.

"Well, if you live with a doctor, I would say that you need to," Hatori said, smiling.

"Not really. Not if he's nice...," Tohru tried to suck up to him.

"Good try. I'm not falling for that one. Now I want you to take this injection without moving or wincing at all.," Hatori moved closer to her.

"What if I don't?," she gave him a cute face.

"We'll just have to keep trying until you do.," Hatori smirked.

"I only have two arms!," Tohru showed her arms to him.

"You might only have two arms, but you have thousands of different veins all over your body that I could use.," Hatori told her.

"Darn! I thought I could get away with it.," Tohru snapped her fingers.

"You ready?," Hatori raised the prep pad.

"No! Not really.," Tohru smirked.

"Come on! It really doesn't hurt.," Hatori took her arm.

"Liar," Tohru smiled.

"I wouldn't lie to you. It really is only a small pinch," Hatori smiled back.

"Okay...I _guess_ I can trust you," Tohru put extra emphasis on _'guess'_.

"What do you mean you _'guess'_ you can trust me? You know you can.," Hatori said.

"Whatever you say...," Tohru gave him a cute face.

"Okay. Let's get this over with. No squirming, flinching or closing your eyes. And no, you can't hold my hand," Hatori gave her some rules.

"Awww...alright- just do it quickly," Tohru stiffened. Hatori, still holding her arm, noticed:

"Why are you so tense? You can relax, you know," Hatori said to clam her.

"O-okay...," Tohru stammered as she looked at Hatori's face. Hatori took the crook of her arm and felt it.

"What are you doing? That tickles!," Tohru giggled.

"Finding the vein," Hatori continued to feel the crook of her arm. When he found the vein, he rubbed the are with a prep pad and looked up at Tohru.

"Ready?"

"Ummm...I don't know...," Tohru stuttered.

"Really quick. Don't move; okay?," Hatori told her

"Uh huh," Tohru nodded. Hatori took the syringe and put it close to her arm and she jumped.

"Come on. Stay still," Hatori instructed.

"I'll try," Tohru said as she looked away. This time, Hatori actually got the syringe in her arm. Before she could say anything, he pulled it out and put a gauze over it and held it there. Tohru looked at him.

"Not so bad; was it?," Hatori kissed her forehead.

"That-hurt-so-much," Tohru stuttered.

"No it didn't. Besides, I have Barbie bandages!," Hatori tried to snap her out of it.

"Cool! Barbie! Wait- why Barbie?," Tohru squealed like a little child.

"Little girls love them. It usually keeps them from crying and screaming," Hatori said as he got up and got a bandage from the cabinet.

"You know, that really did hurt," Tohru pouted when Hatori returned with a bandage.

"I know that it doesn't. It only feels that way because it is on a joint, so when you move it, it feels sore," Hatori smiled at her.

"You're so smart, _Doctor Sohma_," Tohru smiled back.

"So are you, _Tohru Sohma_," Hatori kissed her forehead.

"I say we finish this next Saturday. Let's go home and have some dinner.," Tohru said.

"That sounds great.," Hatori got up and locked arms with Tohru as they walked out of the office for the day...

**Rate and Review please!**


	3. Ch 3: Back To Work

**Dont own Fruits Basket. Be jealous of my teriyaki! **

Ch. 3- Back To Work

"Where are you going?," Tohru asked as her husband climbed out of bed.

"I have work today," Hatori smiled back.

"Oh right! I forgot. Take it easy today," Tohru smiled.

"I don't have many appointments for today anyway. Unless Shigure or Ayame do something stupid or dangerous again," Hatori added.

"Take care! Do you want anything before you leave?," Tohru asked.

"No thanks. I'll be okay. It's just across from here anyway," Hatori said.

"Bye honey," Tohru sat up and gave Hatori a kiss.

"Bye.," Hatori walked out of the room with his clothes in one hand.

"Today is so boring...," Tohru said as she moped around the house. "I know! I'll go look for a part time job! Maybe I could bring in some extra money! After all, I feel so bad making Hatori work six days a week," Tohru said to herself. Then she ran up to her room and got dressed before grabbing her purse. She ran out of the house and across the street to let Hatori know she was leaving.

"Is Hatori busy?," Tohru asked the nurse at the front desk.

"He's with a patient right now Mrs. Sohma," the nurse smiled back.

"Well, I just need you to tell him that I'm going out to the town and I'll be back later; please?," Tohru said to her.

"Okay. Have a nice day!," the nurse smiled to Tohru before she left.

"Okay. Now- where to start?", Tohru said to herself as she looked around. She spotted a medical clinic at the street corner. "I know! I'll try for a receptionist there! It's so close to the house, I can walk!," Tohru exclaimed to herself before crossing the street and entering the building.

"Excuse me miss. But are you willing to offer a job?," Tohru politely asked the manager.

"What are you looking for?," she asked.

"I was thinking about receptionist. I'm really good at organizing and record keeping and such," Tohru replied.

"Well, we could use another receptionist. This place in pretty busy.," the manager smiled.

"Oh thank you so much! When can I start?," Tohru was anxious.

"Well, first things first. You need to fill out these forms first and then you can start.," the manager handed her a small packet of papers.

"Thankyou. I'll have them back soon, Ms...," Tohru said.

"Mrs. Konomura," the manager suggested.

"Mrs. Konomura, thank you. You are so kind. I'll get back as soon as I can," Tohru bowed.

"You are very welcome. See you soon," Mrs. Konomura bowed in return.

Tohru left the building holding the 'sacred' papers in her hand. She put them in her purse before going into a restaurant. "Might as well have dinner while I'm here. I'll bring some back for Hatori," Tohru walked in. Tohru ordered Hatori's favorite food: onigiri. She took take-out and continued on her trek home. After a few short minutes of walking, she reached the Sohma estate gates. "It seems so long ago I saw this gate for the first time. I was just Tohru Honda back then. Now I grew up and I'm even a Sohma now! Wow- things have changed so much! I remember meeting Hatori for the first time...," Tohru reminisced as she opened the big wooden gates. She slowly made her way to Hatori's house.

Waiting for her inside was Hatori.

"Welcome back sweetie," Hatori smiled at her from the table as she walked in the kitchen.

"Hi! I got you some onigiri- you should eat them while they're hot!," Tohru put her purse on the table as she opened the bag and gave some food to Hatori. She then took a plate of her own and sat across from him and spoke:

"Guess what?"

"Let me guess. You got over your fear of needles.," Hatori smirked at her.

"No, silly! I got accepted for a job as a receptionist in the medical building down the street!," Tohru practically screamed.

"That's great! When do you start?," Hatori smiled with Tohru.

"Well, I have to fill out some papers and hand them in first. So I guess I'll start next week!," Tohru pulled the papaers out of her purse,

"might as well start looking over them now," Tohru said as she looked at them.

"What do they say?," Hatori asked as he swallowed his last onigiri piece.

"It just needs my singature in a few places, my address, number and-," Tohru trailed off.

"And what?," Hatori asked.

"I need a physical? I'm not doing anything exciting!," Tohru gasped at the paper.

"Let me see.," Hatori reached for the sheet. On the sheet there was the checklist for a full physical exam. He handed it back to her:

"You do need a physical for any job," Hatori said to her.

"Man, this sucks! I hate doctors!," Tohru whimpered.

"Is that so?," Hatori gave her a sly look.

"No! I didn't mean you! You know, I was talking about overall. Some of them are such creepers and stuff...," Tohru trailed off while waving her hands and apoligizing.

"It's okay. I get what you mean. I would just sign the sheet for you but you really do need a physical. I don't have half of that stuff in my records anyway.," Hatori smiled back.

"Okay. When can you do it?," Tohru asked.

"Maye you can wait until Saturday when I'm free?," Hatori asked, "we won't have to rush.," Hatori added.

"Okay, I'll wait! Not that I'm too willing to do this anyway...," Tohru sighed.

"We'll have fun...," Hatori got up and put his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"I suppose we will!," Tohru answered as she leaned her head back on his chest.

"Yeah. You must be tired, being out all day...," Hatori started massaging her shoulders.

"Oh my. Your hands work magic...," Tohru moaned to his touch.

"Anything for my rice ball," Hatori smiled at his words as Tohru got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?," Hatori asked.

"Aren't you following?," Tohru pouted cutely.

"Now I am," Hatori smirked as he followed Tohru into their bedroom...

**Rate and Review! I desperately need chapter ideas! **


	4. Ch 4: First Time

**Disclaimer: What do you think? I don't own it, so don't sue me. **

**WARNING! - This chapter is a lemon. Don't read if you're not old enough or hate stuff like this. Otherwise, enjoy the lemony goodness!  **

**(Keep in mind, this is my first lemon. I've only written yaoi before this.)**

* * *

**Chapter 4- First Time**

The couple walked into the room together; Hatori locking the door. Tohru sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the approaching Hatori cutely. Hatori sat next to her, waiting for her to say something.

"Hari? Aren't you tired from today?," Tohru blushed as she asked the doctor.

"Not really. But- who cares right? You look tired as well," Hatori leaned over and captured Tohru's lips in a breathless, passionate kiss.

Little by little, Tohru got more comfortable- allowing Hatori to explore deeper into her mouth. Hatori opened his eyes in shock when he felt Tohru's tongue touching his. Hatori then reached around and put his hands behind her neck, playing with her hair. Tohru shivered at the sudden contact and started messing around with Hatori's white shirt.

After some difficulty with the buttons and kissing at the same time, Tohru pulled open Hatori's shirt. She pulled it off, making Hatori let go of her neck. She ran her hands across Hatori's chest and stomach, reveling in how well built he was. Hatori moaned into the kiss as he felt her warm touch.

Hatori broke the kiss, needing a breath of air along with his wife. He then proceeded to take off Tohru's bright pink t-shirt. Tohru shivered as she felt cold breeze from the open window hit her skin.

The darkness in the room was filled with lust. The only sound you could hear was the heavy breathing of the dragon and onigiri and the whistle of wind blowing the curtains.

"You look cold...," Hatori said in a teasing way as he nipped at the base of her neck.

"Not anymore," Tohru smiled as she pressed against Hatori as much as she could without him transforming.

Hatori just smirked at her sudden boldness as he unhooked her bra. While continuing to bite at her neck, Hatori pulled the bra off her arms and threw it on the floor, it joining his shirt. Moving downward, Hatori bit on one of her breasts while massaging the other with his hand.

"Oh Hari...," Tohru moaned to his touch.

After hearing his name, he pushed Tohru to lay down on the bed. He kneeled on top of her and kissed down her stomach. When he reached her pelvis, he quickly pulled down her black shorts and, they too, joined the other articles on the floor.

Looking up at Tohru, he kissed his way up her body and back to her neck. This time, he nibbled on her ear while she undid his pants. Complying with her, Hatori kicked off his pants the rest of the way.

Without any warning to the dragon, Tohru grabbed the bulge in his boxers.

"Tohru!," Hatori squeaked her name as all breath left him.

"Hmmm, Dr. Sohma?," Tohru teased as she kept on massaging his member.

Hatori pressed his head to the bed and grabbed the bed sheets as he tried to control himself. Tohru, apparently not satisfied with Hatori's reaction, pulled off his boxers, revealing a very hard Hatori.

"Anxious, are we?," Tohru stroked his penis slowly.

"Nngh- not if you weren't teasing me so much...," Hatori squirmed under her touch.

"Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?"

Tohru, much to Hatori's annoyance, crept down ever so slowly until she was face to face with the dragon's blazing erection. In a quick flick of her tongue, she sent Hatori to the stars.

She deep-throated Hatori, trying to bring out his pleasure and trying to keep herself from gagging in the process. Hatori was completely lost in pleasure. His stomach was filled to the brim with building tension. The next thing he knew, the onigiri was bobbing up and down on his shaft, bringing him closer and closer to his climax. Wanting him to do just that, Tohru added biting to her list of actions. She put one hand at his base while she sucked and bit up and down his length.

"Tohru...," Hatori was completely breathless. Who knew little, quiet, shy Tohru was this good?

To finish it off, Tohru gave his member one final squeeze before he lost it. He screamed his lover's name as he climaxed and spilled is hot seed in Tohru's mouth. Tohru swallowed all of it before licking his head clean and crawling back up to Hatori.

Hatori kissed her forehead.

"That was amazing Tohru. It's time to return the favor...," Hatori grinned devilishly as his hand creeped down to her midsection.

He pulled of her panties and threw them aside as quickly as he could. His hand then found it's way inside her. He teased her clit with one finger while massaging her with the others. His fingers found her entrance and he inserted two fingers.

"Hatori!," Tohru screamed his name.

Hatori just smiled and continued his actions of thrusting his fingers in and out of her. Amidst his actions, he kissed her neck tenderly. She moaned with every movement and screamed at the top of her lungs when Hatori withdrew his fingers and suddenly pinched her clit. He pleasured her for a small while more until she reached her orgasm. She climaxed as well, spilling into Hatori's hand.

"Oh my god. Your hands work magic, Dr. Sohma. It's true," Tohru smiled at her lover.

"As do yours, my onigiri," Hatori kissed her quietly on the lips. Hatori and Tohru were glowing with pleasure.

The kiss continued for minutes until Tohru broke it. She stared at the dragon with lustful, glossy eyes. To emphasize her point, she pressed her hips against Hatori's.

Hatori took the hint and rolled on top of her, making sure their chests didn't meet. He kneeled, held his hard member with one hand, holding himself up with the other and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Tohru, are you sure about this? Once we do this, I can't give back your virginity," Hatori asked bravely.

"I know Hatori. I love you. I want to be with you forever. I want this."

She cupped his cheek. Tohru felt sick to her stomach as she spoke. She was so scared about this moment. She had gotten advice from Kagura before, but now she was on her own. She was sure that she was ready to lose her most precious possession.

"It's your first time. It will hurt, you know," Hatori said to her.

Tohru thought to herself quietly. She was told it would hurt, but she had to experience it for herself. She knew deep down in her heart that Hatori could make any pain go away. He was _her_ doctor. He was _her _husband. She loved _him_ more than anyone else. And _he _would be her first time. She was ready.

"I know Hatori. I want this. Please," Tohru gave him a small smile as he looked down at her.

Hatori nodded silently and took Tohru's hand in one of his. He slowly eased his way into her, earning moans, until her reached her barrier.

"Are you -," Hatori started to ask.

"Yes. Do it," Tohru said.

Hatori then pushed himself all the way into Tohru. She screamed and cried at the pain and pleasure.

"Shhh. It's okay. I won't move yet," Hatori stroked her cheek as he comforted her. He hated seeing her in pain.

Tohru nodded and adjusted to the pain. It soon became pleasure and the next thing she knew, Hatori was pumping in and out of her like there was no tomorrow. They screamed in unison through every little part of the act. Not long after it began, they were both close to their limit.

With all the strength he could muster, Hatori thrusted into her one final time before climaxing for the second time that night. Tohru followed right after, with a little moan of her own.

Hatori reluctantly withdrew from Tohru and kissed her as they hugged, keeping their chests apart.

"I'm glad my first time was with you Hatori. I love you," Tohru cuddled into his neck.

"I love you too. I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did," Hatori said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the covers over them. There was silence for a few seconds until Tohru spoke again.

"Hey Hatori?"

"Yes?"

"Does that count as a physical?"

"In a way, yes. But, in the medical sense, no."

"Oh," Tohru was quiet as her eyelids got heavier.

Hatori chuckled at her slyness as she fell into a deep sleep. Hatori soon joined her in dreamland as well.

And they slept. Hand in hand. Full trust in each other. His hands around her waist and her arms around his neck. They slept as thought they were kissing. A beautiful scene of two lovers. The moonlight glowed against their naked skin, giving them the fleeting appearance of angels.

Too bad that Akito saw what happened that night. Through the open window. And no, Akito doesn't like angels. Espically dragons and onigiri. He was going to make sure that the doctor got a taste of his own medicine and that meddling girl too. Hatori lived the closest to Akito than the other Juunishi members- therefore, he was easier to get to. After all, he never did give them his blessing formally...and no one said he couldn't take it back...

* * *

**- Well, well, well! I finally finished the next chapter! -****Estoy intentando mi más difíciles de actualizar!**

**- Onegai shimasu! Review!**

**- Gomen-nasai for the really long wait! It must have killed you! If there is anything you would like to see in this story in the future, Private Message me with your ideas!**

**- Oh yeah! Tell me what you think of my first ever lemon!**


	5. Ch 5: Letter

**Disclaimer: ****If I was Natsuki Takaya, I:**

**1. would OWN this story**

**2. would be RICH**

**3. would NOT be posting my stories HERE**

**Simply put, I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Please enjoy the story! I worked hard to update asap! I hope you appreciate it! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Letter**

"Ohayou Hatori," Tohru said to her disheveled husband in bed next to her.

"Hello. Sleep well?," Hatori leaned forward and kissed Tohru on the forehead.

"Perfectly," Tohru smiled," and you?"

"Great," Hatori said.

"Last night was great," Tohru blushed as she spoke.

"Think so?," Hatori smiled.

"Definitely," Tohru nodded.

"I agree," Hatori kissed her nose lightly.

"How about breakfast?"

"Maybe a quick one. I would stay here with you all day if I didn't have to go into the clinic," Hatori said.

"That's alright. That won't stop me from loving you, Doctor Sohma," Tohru poked his nose.

"Hm. Let's go get breakfast," Hatori sat up and helped Tohru up.

They both blushed a little when they realized that they were still naked. They both scurried off to their rooms to get dressed. Hatori, of course, wore his normal suit for work while Tohru wore a green top and khaki shorts.

They met in the kitchen where Tohru was already making coffee.

"I'll be back. I'm going to check if we got mail," Hatori said.

"Hurry back!," Tohru smiled.

Hatori gave her a small smile in return and set off to get the mail.

During the sunny, leisurely walk to the front gate, Hatori thought about the past. Seeing houses he knew, he remembered how Momiji, Haru or even Ritsu lived around there. He remembered how he used to smoke and how he still would be if Tohru hadn't bought him to his senses. As he passed his clinic, he waved to a nurse who was arriving early.

"Ohayou Dr. Sohma!," she called.

"Ohayou," he replied normally.

Reaching the front gate, he got his mail and turned on his way back home.

He skimmed through the mail for anything other than bills or medical letters. As he got back into the house, he found a rather interesting piece of mail in the group. Putting the rest if the mail on the kitchen table, he opened the envelope.

He froze in shock when he got to the bottom of the letter and found out who it was from. Tohru, seeing her husband's reaction, spoke up.

"Honey? What's wrong?," Tohru walked and stood in front of her husband.

Hatori slowly looked up from the letter, his eyes meeting hers ever so slowly. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly said:

"Tohru, this letter is from Akito. We've been summoned to the head house to see him."

* * *

**Oh goody! What will happen next?**

**I already have the next chapter typed up- I'll just post it when I get enough reviews and replies. **

**PS- If you don't have an account here, review anyway! I want to hear everybody's opinion!**

**Thanks for reading! :3**


	6. Ch 6: So Far Along

**Disclaimer:**** Must I repeat myself?**

**Well, I think that this chapter might be quite a shock for some of you. Just relax and enjoy!**

* * *

**_A special thanks to all the reviewers so far: Arigato for your reviews! They mean a lot to me! :_**

**Marisol Akyri; lydia-chan; SaiW.D.leader; MysticSorceror; cherryberrysweetie; loneshinobi (anon)**

**_I love you all! :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 6- So Far Along**

Two weeks later and she was sure. The test confirmed it, and she was going to tell Hatori. He had to be the first to know.

"Hatori, are you busy?," Tohru asked sheepishly, playing with her fingers.

Hatori was actually hard at work, but after looking at his wife's cute face, he couldn't resist straying from the sea of paperwork that was strewn across the dining room table.

"I'm not really busy. Something on your mind?"

"I have something very important to tell you," Tohru blushed.

"You know that I'll listen to anything you have to say," Hatori reassured her that it was okay to talk with a small smile.

"Okay. How do I say this? Well...I'm pregnant!," Tohru practically screamed the last sentence at her husband.

Hatori just stood still. He froze on the spot. His eyes widened as he looked back and forth between Tohru and her stomach. The full effect of her words didn't register right away.

"Seriously?," Hatori murmured.

"Hai! We're going to be parents! Aren't you happy?," Tohru smiled one of her signature goofy smiles.

Hatori got up and kissed Tohru quickly on the lips and said:

"Of course I'm happy. I'm very happy to be having a child with the woman I love," Hatori recaptured her lips.

Deep in Hatori's mind, he was losing it. Was he happy? Hell yes! He would be dancing down the streets, naked, in joy if he hadn't kept his sanity in tact all those years. The kiss was nice, but how he hoped he could hug his wife.

Hugging is just a dream, a wish to him. A wish that is soon fulfilled. Fulfilled in a few days, in fact. Right after the incident with Akito...

* * *

**I've kinda noticed that the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Not good. The next chapter is much longer though. I hope you all enjoyed the fluff in this one! **

**Take the poll on my profile page please!**

**Onegai, review!! Arigato! O-o**


	7. Ch 7: Age Old Customs

**Disclaimer:**** Listen, all I own is the plot and this damn computer that takes forever to load. **

**PS- This chapter is not for Akito fans. Go Hatori!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Age Old Customs**

Silence. There was complete silence as the couple surrendered to request. They were on their way to Akito, just as he demanded.

"Hatori, why would Akito summon us now?," Tohru nervously broke the silence.

"I was thinking about that. I haven't seen him in over a year, so this is most definitely odd, to say the least. More strange is that he summoned you as well. He has something planned. All you do is follow my lead and stay away from him as far as possible," Hatori said.

"I can't Hatori! What if he does something and he hurts you?," Tohru whined.

"That's exactly my point, Tohru. I don't want you getting hurt yourself. Besides, he can't do anything to hurt me that he hasn't done in the past," Hatori said sternly.

"But Hatori, I don't want you to get hurt at all," Tohru said.

"None of us should get hurt if we obey him and answer all his questions and statements with a simple yes or no," Hatori said.

"This really is strange when you think about it. I thought he was still sick; isn't he? Who takes care of Akito?," Tohru bit her lip.

"I haven't the slightest clue. When he gave me his blessings for our marriage, he dismissed me as his doctor. Why would he let us go so easily after all the years of torture?," Hatori said.

"I wonder if he's doing this to all the juunishi members?," Tohru asked.

"We can only imagine," Hatori spoke quietly and sighed.

The rest of the walk to Akito was silent. As they got to the house, they were led to Akito's room by a servant. Before entering, Hatori sensed Tohru's discomfort and smiled at her, which she returned.

They entered the dull, dreary, dark and cold room. Tohru and Hatori kneeled down and bowed before Akito, who was across the room.

"Hatori. Tohru," Akito acknowledged their presence.

"As you wish Akito-sama," Hatori replied.

"Come here Hatori," Akito stood up against the opposite wall of where the couple was.

Hatori slowly got up, crossed the room and sat on his heels at the feet of his god.

"How are you my dragon? Having fun with that stupid girl? Hmmm?," Akito asked in mock kindness.

Hatori kept silent, bringing on Akito's anger.

"Look at me when I'm speaking!," Akito reached down and grabbed Hatori's hair, pulling Hatori up to kneel on his knees.

"I saw everything you did three weeks ago. I saw that girl tell you that she's pregnant. You got that wench pregnant didn't you?," Akito asked quietly.

Hatori's eyes widened in shock at the sudden confession.

"Answer me! You did, didn't you?!," Akito pulled Hatori's hair harder, making him wince slightly.

"Yes, Akito-sama," Hatori spoke swiftly, trying not to anger Akito more.

"Disgusting. Exactly what I expected from a puny seahorse and a slut," Akito scoffed and threw Hatori on the floor by his hair.

Akito went to smack Hatori, but was interrupted.

"Akito-sama! Onegai...don't hurt Hatori. He didn't do anything," Tohru exclaimed with a hint of bravery in her small voice.

Akito straightened up and looked across the room to the tearing girl.

"He didn't did he? Who are you to be the judge of what he did and did not do?! Do you think that you can honestly match me?! A god?!," Akito screamed.

On the spur of the moment, and blazing with anger, Akito snatched the vase off the nearby table and flung it in a blind rage at Tohru across the room.

Instead of the vase coming into contact with Tohru's face, she threw her arms up to protect herself. The vase crashed against her arms and she started bleeding as Hatori watched on in horror.

"You deserved that, you disgusting girl," Akito smiled at Tohru's blood on the floor.

"No she didn't," Hatori spoke up.

"What did you say?! Disobeying your god?!," Akito screamed.

"Yes. Yes I am, Akito," Hatori stood up in front of Akito.

"Kneel before your leader! I command you to respect me!," Akito yelled.

"What leader? Certainly not you," Hatori backed Akito against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?! Stop right now Hatori!," Akito was cornered and was trying frantically to gain control.

Hatori ignored his order and instead, grabbed Akito's wrists. He held them against the wall above Akito's head, making him immobile. While he held the wrists with one hand, Hatori took his other hand and held up Akito's chin, forcing them to lock eyes.

"It's an age old custom; isn't it? Remember what happened last time you threw a vase? Hmm? You won that time, but you won't win again. I'm sick and tired of living in fear after all the pain you've caused my family and I. It's about time you take responsibility for your actions," Hatori hissed in Akito's face slowly and quietly.

Tohru, who was watching this, was stunned at the sudden turn of events. She couldn't believe that her husband was standing up to the head of the family.

"Hatori...," Tohru whispered to herself.

"Never! I did everything to benefit you! I control you! I said let me go!," Akito screamed back in Hatori's face.

"You don't control me. You don't control anybody. You're no leader, Akito. Besides being mentally ill, all you are is a coward. In reality, you are by far the loneliest of all the juunishi. You made yourself that way. I speak for all the Sohmas when I say that you don't control me anymore. We no longer abide by your rules, Akito. Before I let you go, I have one more thing to make clear with you. If you ever do anything to hurt my wife again, I swear on my life, you won't live to regret it. You can be sure that's a promise," Hatori spoke swiftly and seriously.

Akito, completely stunned, froze- mouth agape. Hatori let go of Akito, who didn't move from his position as he was released. Before he left, Hatori smacked Akito across the face so hard that the man fell to the ground and blacked out.

Hatori silently helped Tohru up and left the hell house...never to return again...

* * *

**Wowee! That was intense huh? I wonder what will happen to Akito and the Sohmas now.**

**Only I know that! I have the next chapter! **

**Be good people, review and you'll get the next chapter sooner!**

**Take the poll on my profile page, please!**


	8. Ch 8: You Broke It

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Fruits Basket. Don't sue me. Onegai.**

**Show some love fo the fluff! This chapter is nothing but fluff! Enjoy the fluffiness! :3**

**It's kinda short though...**

* * *

**SPECIAL MESSAGE:**

**Wow! Can you believe it? This story has had over 1000 hits so far! I'm so excited! Arigato to all my supporters! I love you all!**

**Just because of 1010 hits total, you lucky dogs get this chapter early! I had it ready and waiting to pull out the suspense a bit, but you deserved it!**

**Once again, arigato. Enjoy all the hard work I put in this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- You Broke It**

"You okay there, Tohru?," Hatori asked.

"As well as I can be. I was so scared Hatori," Tohru said.

The two were walking back to Hatori's clinic after that confrontation with Akito.

"I was scared, as you can imagine. I just lost it after Akito threw that vase at you. I have no idea what I was doing," Hatori said.

"I was silently cheering you on. I do feel sorry for what Akito went through his whole life," Tohru bit her lip.

"I shouldn't have done what I did. He really did bear the full force of the zodiac curse for everyone's benefit," Hatori sighed.

"What's done is done and over with. At least we're both fine," Tohru smiled.

"Fine? Look at your arms," Hatori said.

"Sure, they hurt, but I'm okay. Really. We're still together and that's what matters," Tohru exclaimed with a bright smile that radiated love and kindness.

Hatori nodded silently and smiled at Tohru.

They reached the clinic and went to an exam room by themselves. Tohru sat on the table while Hatori cleaned and bandaged the cuts on her arms silently.

"Don't you feel different Hatori?," Tohru asked.

"In what sense?," Hatori said in reply.

"I'm not even sure. For some reason, the air just feels lighter to me."

"I don't feel any difference," Hatori shrugged.

"I feel it, and it's getting stronger too."

"I don't feel anything, Tohru. Do you feel well?"

"I'm fine. I just have to know: can I hug you?"

"Huh? Of course you can. I just want to know where this is going."

"I just have a hunch," Tohru stood in front of Hatori.

Hatori looked at her with raised eyebrows. Her eyes were deep in thought. Then, they threw their arms around each other.

Hatori closed his eyes and braced himself for a transformation that never came. He threw open his eyes in shock as he realized that for the first time in his life, he was hugging a woman. All he could do was pull Tohru closer and cry over her shoulder.

"Hatori. You broke it. You broke the curse," Tohru cried.

Hatori cried away all his problems and worries as he held his love close. Tohru was gald to be giving Hatori his first real hug as his wife. She smiled and cried with him.

There they were, hugging each other as though they were hanging on for dear life. They cried like there's no tomorrow and were drenched in tears. One would not let go of the other. They held that pose for minutes on end. They were the absolute true picture of love and trust...

* * *

**Aww! I just had to break the curse! I nearly cried myself while I was writing this chapter. I can really picture their faces at this point- especially Hatori. **

**Ever wonder what happened to the other Sohmas? No need to worry. You'll be seeing some of them soon. So, keep reading and look forward to your favorite character and some cute pairings as well!**

**I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter! Tell me what you think! Review!**

**Take the poll on my profile page, please!**


	9. Authors Note: Hiatus

**Gomen-nasai eveyone. **

* * *

**Hello everyone. This is Dr. Tsukiko Sohma with some very important news regarding my story. **

**Right now, this story is on hiatus. **

**Gomen- nasai to all my readers. I feel really bad letting you all down. T-T**

**I am totally stuck plot-wise on this story. I'm not sure what I should do next, so it's on hold for now.**

**I'm really hoping that a good idea will hit me soon...**

**And, if you do have any good ideas, I'm willing to listen. **

* * *

**Gomen-nasai,**

**Dr. Tsukiko Sohma**

**7/ 27/ 08**


	10. Ch 9: Getting Stronger

**Hello everyone! I'm finally back guys! **

**I know that this story hasn't been updated in a while and I'm terribly sorry for that. Despite that, I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter that I worked so hard on. **

**And yes: this story is officially ****off**** the hiatus. So, there will be more updates in the future when I get more ideas.**

* * *

**Getting Stronger**

_...3 months after the curse was broken..._

Well, the schedule was pretty much back to normal. Hatori was hard at work as always, and Tohru, well, was being Tohru. Tohru decided not to take the job after Hatori persuaded her to wait until after the baby was born.

She was about 4 months along now and she was really starting to get into the pregnancy symptoms.

She was becoming, of course, heavier, craving strange foods and was lashing out in mood swings left and right. Hatori was starting to get worried around this time.

He, on the other hand, was watching her and her diet carefully. And, so it seemed, she was healthy and only half-way there...

"Tohru. I'm back," Hatori walked into the house and set his keys on the kitchen table.

There was no answer.

"Tohru?," Hatori asked again.

Normally, Tohru would be happily running towards her husband as he came back from work. This was certainly out of the ordinary and that made Hatori start to worry.

Concerned, Hatori took a peek in the living room before walking upstairs to look for his wife.

When he checked the rooms and discovered that she wasn't in any of them, he went into panic mode.

Now blindly searching, he ran towards the bathroom: the only place he didn't check so far.

The door was locked.

"Tohru! Tohru, are you in there?! Tohru!," Hatori beat on the door and called out to his wife.

He still didn't get an answer from the other side.

This only made him yell louder and more frantic.

"Tohru! Answer me! Are you okay?! Tohru?!"

In a desperate attempt to get to his wife, Hatori ran downstairs and grabbed the bathroom door key. He then ran back to the bathroom faster than the speed of lightning.

Calming down a bit, he managed to open the door and got inside.

When he finally saw her, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Tohru was in the bathtub, calm and safe. She was sleeping quietly, like a little angel.

Hatori smiled.

* * *

**Yes...I do understand that this chapter was a bit pointless, I know. I just had to get back into the story-writing mood and so I wrote a small bit of fluff to get it going again. **

**I hope this didn't disappoint too much, but I would love it if you reviewed. :)**

**- Dr. Petruccio**


End file.
